1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled distance measuring device, and more particularly to a wheeled distance measuring device including a structure for fitting different parts or elements of different scales or units or systems, such as the metric or British or English scales or units or systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wheeled distance measuring devices comprise a wheel rotatably attached to a frame, a counter attached or mounted upon the frame, and a gear coupling mechanism coupled between the wheel and the counter for allowing the counter to be operated or actuated by the wheel and for conducting the distance measuring operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,412 to Huang discloses one of the typical wheeled distance measuring devices comprising a wheel rotatably attached or mounted upon a push rod, a counter attached or mounted upon the push rod, a gear coupled mechanism coupled between the wheel and the counter for actuating or operating the counter to measure distances.
However, the gear coupled mechanism and the counter are good for only one scale system, such as for the metric scale or unit or system, or for the British or English scale or unit or system. The gear coupled mechanism and the counter should all be changed for different scale systems.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0148591 A1 to Kao Lin discloses another typical wheeled distance measuring device comprising a hollow handle including a grip handle and a fork provided with a wheel at the lower end of the fork, a counter mounted on the grip handle or the handle, and a gear coupling mechanism coupled between the wheel and the counter for allowing the counter to be operated or actuated by the wheel and for distance measuring purposes.
However, the gear coupling mechanism and the counter are good for only one scale system, such as for the metric scale or unit or system, or for the British or English scale or unit or system. The gear coupled mechanism and the counter should all be changed for different scale systems.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wheeled distance measuring devices.